


Logical Lies

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Impersonation, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Deceit impersonates Logan. He is successful. He is ignored.





	Logical Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Another story inspired by Tumblr! This time, from a post by @illogicallyinclined. She has both amazing art and ideas, if you have time pay her a visit!!

_This will work. This will work. This has to work._

He slips on a tie and covers his eye with a contact of golden brown. He’s very careful this time. The logo, the pattern of the tie. No figures of speech or compliments to himself. Straight facts. Knowledge.

He practices. He rises. He wobbles, and rises again. This time he does not wobble.

He borrows the cards and makes his own. He is sure to return the cards once he is done.

More practice. Less wobble. More cards. Practice speaking. Study, learn: How to be Logic.

He rises. He rises. He rises.

He rises up. It’s smooth, seamless. This time it is not practice. This time, it will work. _It has to work._

_He would talk here. He would say something. He would tell them all how wrong they are!_

He tries to talk there. He tries to say something. They all tell him how wrong he is.

He fails.

He takes off the tie, the logo, the contact. He scatters the cards. He rises- no, appears.

He dons the hat, the cape, the gloves. He walks with long, confident, _angry_ strides. He is oh so very angry with the other sides.

He’s at the door. His door. Logic’s door. _Logan’s_ door.

He knocks. Once, twice. No answer. Thrice.

Logic, Logan, he opens the door.

“They didn’t realize I wasn't there. They didn’t realize, did they.” It’s not a question. It’s a statement. Logic’s eyes are blank, resigned.

“You knew.” He says. He’s not surprised. Logic knows when a liar lies.

Logic, Logan, he nods. “I knew. I knew, and I knew it wouldn’t do you any good, too. They won’t listen to me because they think I’d listen to you.”

He shrinks back. “Would you?” He asks, timid, afraid. He might not like the answer he finds.

“No,” Logan, Logic decides. He supposed it makes sense, Logic doesn’t like lies.

“I see.” He says, and that is a lie. He doesn’t understand. But he tries. He tries.

“You don’t.” Logic says, and he’s right. But he tries!

Logic turns to leave, to close the door. He sticks a hand out. He’s reaching. He tries.

“Wait,” he commands, and Logic complies.

“I _do_ understand, but I _don’t_ feel your pain. I’m _not_ here to talk if you ever need a friend.”

Logic, Logan, he smiles oh so slight. Relief in his eyes, “Deceit?”

“Yes?”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!! :D 
> 
> I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on tumblr, come say hi!!


End file.
